Perfect?
by BakaMattSu
Summary: A sequel of sorts to The Long Night. A machine longs for the love of one man, and decides it is time to make it known to him.


**Perfect? **

If she'd had a heart, it would have likely skipped a beat. There he was again, his ample frame caught in her sight. She felt feelings that she shouldn't have, experiencing thoughts that clearly were impossible, and yet again they slammed into her with his presence alone.

He couldn't see her. She had made that certain, crouched as she was behind a large stack of supply crates. The proud emblazoned symbol of Gartlant over his chest seemed inspiring even in the shade of the darkened room corner. Of course, that might have been conditioned and burned into her brain. She was, after all a product of Gartlant engineering. Her presets and functions would work as they were intended to. She was a mere servant of the great empire, and her life was theirs. Machines like her did no thinking unless it was ordered of them.

Except she had changed all that. It had taken a lot of effort, but she had broken her programming. She had done the impossible and forged her own life. It was all for him. That longing to see him. To hear him and to be with him was all that mattered.

It was strange, and it didn't seem right. It didn't make sense. There was no way that she could, or rather should, be having this longing feeling. It wasn't right, it didn't make sense, but she didn't care. Here, from her own personal hideaway she could observe him and feel at peace.

It took some leaning forward to focus better. What was doing now?

His heavy boots echoed about the hangar as they crashed against the stone floor, layers of dirt shifting under the sliding of his feet. He was pacing. And what a wonderful pace he had. The most beautiful she had seen. Back straight, with his manly arms folded across his chest he strutted impatiently with his classy cape lightly bouncing behind him. The wonderful pitter-patter of his steps timed in tune as if a projection of a heartbeat she couldn't possess.

She shifted position again, lowering her head and hoping to get a glance at his handsome face. Her imagination was alive with all the possibilities that could be playing across his face, his handsome face, at this very moment. It was disappointing, but where she stood made her unable to enjoy even a short passing glance at his face. She could place what it must have been like at this instant, his steel gaze intently staring into space as he impatiently waited for whatever it was he was that kept him waiting. He wouldn't be stroking the ends of his perfect mustache as he so often did, she was sure of that. His steps were less powerful than usual, a sign that he was irritated. When he was irritated his fingers stuck to forming fists.

No one else understood him as well as she did. If they did, they would understand how great, how ideal he was. He would be in charge of Gartlant, not Faust. No, not in charge of Gartlant, but the entire world. Such was his destiny, and she pledged that it would happen for him. At any cost, at any length. No matter what sacrifices she would have to make, she would have it happen for him. She knew that is what he desired above all. And why shouldn't he? He fit being a ruler in every way. In fact, he would lead better than any president or king since the beginning of time itself. After all, he was perfect in every way.

She froze as his pacing stopped. His waiting was over. She could sense his aura of anticipation. There was the sound of another approaching from beyond her field of vision. Then there was a voice. "General Goddel, you are clear for hanger three as requested."

He huffed that wonderful huff of his as he walked off past the other, muttering, "about time."

Yes, it was about time. How dare they keep him waiting on his request? If they only appreciated him as she did and knew how much more respect he deserved. It was unbelievable how no apology was extended as well. From his quickened pace, it was obvious how important hangar three was to him. Goddel was so forgiving, letting this man off without punishment. How saintly he was. She would not dare let him leave her sight. Not this time. She would not let him get away from her like all those times before.

She edged around the corner of the stack, waiting for the insolent lower ranked officer to leave. Goddel, her Goddel, was already almost gone from view. This other man was not moving quickly enough. She would surely be seperated once again from her own man if she didn't take an alternate route. He had delivered his message. There was no need for him to hang around any longer. She had to rake this chance now, or her man would surely be gone from her reach.

She was in the open momentarily, but timed it so she would not be seen, taking cover behind a row of Panzers. The tanks were more than helpful enough to conceal her as she ran along behind them and to hangar three. There, she rushed into the corner closest to the entrance. The poor lighting alone would be enough to shield her from sight there.

Rushing in had been the right choice. The hatchway to hangar three groaned as it slid tightly closed. Panning the room, she felt a warm wave come over her as she realized the hangar was empty but for the two of them. Herself and Goddel, marvelous Goddel. Was this a sign? Was it finally the time for her to express herself and throw away her life of shadowing? It was only she and him, in some kind of unparalleled dream. She had only to confess now, and surely be welcomed into his strong arms.

She hesitated, seeing him focused on something. She moved her head forward, adjusting her eyes' sensitivity to make out the scene. Goddel was running his hand along the top of a large object that was under a tarp. His gloved hand moved forcibly along until he came to a stop midway across its length. The entire thing was several sizes bigger than he was.

"Krabbensteiff," he breathed with the unmistaken hint of excitement. "At last we are together."

The world froze. Her legs weakened as she nearly toppled over from the shock. The room was spiralling around her, blurring the row of panzers and the gate locking them from the outside world. Together? The revelation was too much. It hurt. The most desirable man in existence already had a love of his own.

Goddels hand slid gently under the tarp, pulling it to the side to uncover part of the Krabbensteiffs frame. A strong head of Japonium ore glinted from underneath, even in the poor lighting. She sighed at the sight. She sure wasn't made of that kind of material. It was a rich, rare metal that fetched insane monetary sums on the black market and almost exclusively sought after by military branches. She was merely run of the mill Gartsteel.

"Magnificent," he said breathlessly, caressing its head with his palm. "Under my command we will become an unstoppable force. I can already feel the victory in my grasp."

Her forehead softly clanged against a nearby support beam. It was the end, then. Over before it started. The one she treasured above all else was taken. All of the time she had longed for him, all of the nights scanning the landscape in hopes of finding him were for naught. With something so superior to her already at the attention of his affection, there was no place for her in his heart. Her vision began to break up.

How could it have come to this? It was supposed to be destiny. She had done the impossible. She had broken through the barrier that seperated machine from man to learn love and to feel. All for this perfect man who had yet to meet her, the wonderful man who had not seen her even once? She was sure they were meant to be together.

Her head slowly raised again, tilting towards where Goddel lay against the Krabbensteiff, eyes closed, smiling to himself. They were meant to be together. How dare he refuse to see it? This man could not refute what was fated. The two of them would be a couple. It mattered not that this Krabbensteiff were bigger, or stronger, or shapelier than she was. She had given up what she was to be with him, and she'd be damned if some newcomer was going to take what was rightly hers. It was time to claim him. It was time for her to express herself to Goddel.

She radiated confidence as she stepped out evenly among the Panzers to the centre of the hangar. Her soft footfalls expanded as they reverberated around the open room. He slowly lifted his head from where it lay to spin his body in a single movement back to his feet. His eyes flicked her way, studying her approach with caution.

She wanted to speak, but was unable to form the words she intended to say, caught up in the moment. All that emitted was an embarrassing snork. She meekly lowered her head, advancing forward with a suggestive pose.

He hadn't moved. His eyes panned her up and down again, taking in her whole frame. Other than that, he remained still. He had to have been stunned by her sudden entrance. She had underestimated the power of her love. He had forgotten the Krabbensteiff entirely to keep himself trained on her. It was that magic moment where it was time to leap into his arms.

She jumped forward and he recoiled. It was so sudden that she had no time to stop. Her body plummeted in the free air, slamming hard against the Krabbensteiff.

"What are you doing, you crazy machine!" He bellowed, edging back away to the door. He was excited. She noted his heart quickening and the adrenaline coursing through his veins. His words said no, but his body was screaming out for hers. She picked herself off the ground and rushed for him again.

This time she cuddled up against him, pressing them both into the corner of the hangar. He was so warm and soft. She felt secure and happy on a level above anything she had come to know since her hacked emotions. She felt him squirming against the wall, no doubt enthralled by her touch. His left arm slowed edged around her side sending a tingling feeling up her metallic spine. She waited for him to enfold it around her waist.

Instead it pressed the door release, sliding open the gate behind them and sending them both through it and onto the ground. She lay atop him, losing herself as she gazed directly into his eyes. Her turned away, angrily shouting, "Get it off me!"

No, it couldn't be. He wasn't rejecting her. He must have been interjecting to her position on top. She locked her legs around his, rolling sideways into the room with him until he took her former position above the pair. He was moving about now, his legs pushing against the entaglement she had made, his hands roughly pushing against her chest. It was almost as if he were struggling. However, it was the dance of love for certain.

She could feel the moment reaching ever onward towards its inevitable climax. She wished the moment could last forever. As she lifted her head to move in for a loving kiss, it ended in darkness.

The head that was moving in towards Goddels own clanked down to the floor as the officers control stick slid into the machine's neck. The general grumbled as he reached down to unwrap the metal appendeges from around his own. "About time you did something."

The officer turned the machine's head around glancing at the serial number printed on its side. "That's the unit, alright."

"What unit?" Goddel demanded, looking down at the crazy thing that had attacked him.

"Spybot 1024. It went missing after a routine mission three months ago, but never sent out its termination signal. These things are supposed to self-destruct is discovered. It sure as hell didn't come back, but we weren't sure it had failed, either."

Goddel studied the thing more closely, taking in its odd design. He supposed that it would have made more sense to shape it as an ostrich if it actually had natural coverings, but being metallic as it was, it was one of the stupidest designs he'd ever seen. Still…

"Spy you say, hmm?" He scratched his chin, following the performance with a twist on the ends of his moustache. "Refit it and have it placed under my command. I could have some use for it."

The officer saluted with a fist to his chest as he bent down to roll the ostrich over. He worked open a panel to its internal systems and began working against a small display panel.

Goddel furled his cape behind him as he walked away from the scene. The morning had been a short one, but defiately not uneventful. Faust had informed him that Goddel would in charge of his incompetent trio of marionettes, he had finally seen his Krabbensteiff design realized, and now he was gaining a personal spy of his own. Of course, it wouldn't be long before he was running the empire himself.

After all, he was perfect in every way.


End file.
